


Never bite more than you can chew

by ArthurCures, ZombieToshiro



Series: I thought you were straight [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurCures/pseuds/ArthurCures, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieToshiro/pseuds/ZombieToshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming boyfriends a little over two weeks, Momo and Sousuke go on their third date at an amusement park. But what they don't know is that their friends have something a little extra planned for that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never bite more than you can chew

It’s mid afternoon at Sei’s apartment when he receives a text.

 

From Momo<3:

“Nii-chan, guess what?”

 

To Momo<3:

“What’s up?”

 

From Momo<3:

“Tomorrow, me and Sousuke are going on a date!!!!”

 

To Momo<3:

“Really that’s awesome. How many dates have you been on?”

 

From Momo<3:

“Tomorrow’s going to be our 3rd date.”

 

To Momo<3:

“Where are you guys gonna go?”

 

From Momo<3:

“At the amusment park in the next town over. We’re going to get there around noon.”

 

To Momo<3:

“Nice, goodluck. Also I’ll text you tomorrow, i have to go already.”

 

From Momo<3:

“Ok nii-chan text you later.”

 

Sei goes through his contacts and makes a call.

 

“Hey I need a favor.”

 

>>>

 

Sousuke and Momo got out of the taxi, and walked to the entrance of the amusement park.

 

Momo face was brightened up by the view of the park and Sousuke just seems impassive about it. Momo grabs Sousuke’s arm and leads him to the ticket booth. They buy their tickets and enter the park.

 

Sousuke realizes that there are two people in costumes starring in their direction for some reason. Before he could think more about it, Momo grabs his arm again and starts leading him to the nearest ride.

 

“Let’s go to this one Sousuke. It has a nice drop and you get wet at the end.”

 

Sousuke trying to be funny tells Momo ,”I should have brought my swimwear.”

 

Momo looks up to Sousuke with a confused look. “i never heard you tell a joke before.”

 

“Sure I have. Remember? When I told, Takuya, he looked like a drowning rooster last week.” Sousuke said.

 

“That was a joke? I thought you were just being really mean.” Momo said under his breath. “Anyway let’s get in line!”

 

After they waited in line, they finally got a seat on the log ride. They got the very front seat.  As the ride starts it takes you up an incline through a tunnel. Momo clearly starts showing he's excited for the ride while Sousuke shows hardly any signs of being interested. As the incline gets steeper and steeper, they begin to see the light at the end of the tunnel. As they reach the peak of the height, they could see the drop that skims over the waters surface. As the cart drops down, momo threw his arms in the air while a smile stretched on his face. Halfway through, there was a sudden flash. When they hit the bottom of the ride, water from the sides splashed up getting Momo and Sousuke wet.

 

When they got off the ride, they headed to the tv screens that shows the picture thats been taken on the ride.

 

“Look, there we are!” Momo shouted to Sousuke when he found them. He then starts to really notice the picture. He came out arms up and smiling, but Sousuke had his usual poker-face.  This really annoyed Momo. He had wanted a funny reaction out of Sousuke but got nothing. They go to a couple of more rides but Momo still doesn’t get a reaction out of Sousuke.

 

After the last ride, they decide to go get lunch. Momo got a triple cheeseburger  while Sousuke got a regular cheeseburger. As Sousuke was taking some bites out of his burger, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, but at the same time Momo was making a mess all over his face. Sousuke sees some cheese sticking on to Momo’s cheek and decides to have a little fun of his own. Without warning, he leans over and gently licks the cheese off his cheek. Momo’s started blushing while a muffled yell could be heard in the distance. They turned to see where the yell came from and saw nothing but a big group of people.

 

After they finished eating and cleaned up, they decided to go one more ride before going back to their dorms. As they were getting seated on the coaster, Sousuke noticed Momo has a devious smile. The ride started like all the other coasters. Sousuke still had no reaction and Momo was noticeably having a fun time. When the coaster turns toward the area where the cameras are,  Momo suddenly grabs Sousuke’s chest. This finally brings a reaction out of him. When they go to see the picture after the ride, Momo can’t stop laughing. In the picture, Momo is grabbing Sousuke’s chest with a big smile, and Sousuke has one of the most hilarious expression Momo has ever seen. Momo buys the picture even when Sousuke got moody about it.

They start heading towards the exit when they hear the sound of a girl, “eek” but turned only to see a family playing by a booth. They finally exit the park after a long day. Momo turns to Sousuke and asks, “Did you have fun today?”

 

Sousuke simply states, “It was a little annoying…” Momo’s mood seems to drop but then Sousuke continues, “but it was nice seeing you so happy.” He grabbed Momo’s hand and held it as they headed back to the academy. Momo grinning and blushing like a dork all the way back.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

 

When they reach the dorms, Sousuke gets a text.

 

From Sharkweek:

“Both you and momo come to our room, now!”

 

They walk into Sousuke and Rin’s dorm. No one was in the room. They noticed a chair in the middle of the room with a note on it.

 

“Me and Ai are gonna spend the night in Ai’s room. We left you a gift in our tables drawer. Be sure to clean after yourselves, do it on your bed, and have a good night.”

When Sousuke opens the drawer, he pulls out a bottle of lube. Momo’s face turned 50 shades of red when he saw it. They both decide to sit on Rin’s bed and turn to each other. Sousuke would be lying if he didn’t think about this situation before. They've been going out for 2 and a half weeks already and they never finished what they started on the first day.

 

Sousuke decides to speak up first,”Are you comfortable with continuing where we left off the other time?”

 

Momo responded with a shaky voice,“Sure”

 

Sousuke sighed, “You don’t have to force yourself-”

 

Momo suddenly grabs both sides of Sousuke’s face and plants a kiss on his lips. “I really want to finish where we left off.”

 

Momo kisses him again and Sousuke responds wholeheartedly. Sousuke drops the bottle on the floor next to the tissue box and brings Momo on his lap. They continue to deepen the kiss until the heat building up between them is too much. They stop to remove their shirts and Momo gets an eye full of Sousuke’s glorious chest. Momo’s eyes were planted on them as he slightly gapes at the sight. Sousuke notices him gaping at his chest and let out a sigh, “You can mess with them if you want.”

 

Without a second thought, Momo buried his face Sousuke’s chest, causing the older teen to tense up a bit. Momo takes a nipple into his mouth, starts nibble and suck on it. His hand takes the other nipple to fondle as his other hand roams around his chest feeling every curve and reaction.

 

Sousuke had a hard time keeping his voice down. _‘Who knew this would feel so good?’_ Sousuke thought to himself as he used one of his hands for support, and the other to feel Momo’s back. Momo gasps at the sudden contact. They continue to kiss and caress each other, until their pants start feeling a little too tight.

 

They both stopped to look at each other. Sousuke asks, “Is it ok if we go even further?”  

“Yeah” Momo said as he removed himself from Sousuke. Sousuke stood up and faced Momo. Momo can’t really tell how big Sousuke is because of the pants he’s wearing, but at the same time a little excited to see Sousuke hard.

 

“On the count of three. One...”

 

“Two...”

 

“Three.”

 

They both pull everything down leaving them completely nude. Sousuke looks down at Momo’s package. _‘Hmm...looks about 6 inches… he still is young and I see he shaves down there too.’_

 

Momo’s current thought process…(INTERNAL SCREAMING) _‘IT’S OVER TEN INCHES! I’M GONNA DIE!!!’_

 

Sousuke noticed Momo was internally freaking out, gets back on the bed, and says, “We don’t have to go all the way. We don’t have to do it, if you don’t feel like it anymore.”

 

Momo sums up his courage and exclaims, “I’m still up for it!”

 

“Well then, lets start out slow.” Sousuke helps Momo position himself over his lap. Momo reaches down and takes a hold of Sousuke’s length. He starts stroking at a slow pace, causing Sousuke breath to hitch. Momo continues his stroking, getting used to the feel of another guys’ penis. He notices its feels really hot and softer than he would imagine. All of his thoughts stop when Sousuke strokes Momo’s dick. Momo has never had something so intimate done to him before, and releases a moan. They’re both shocked at the sound and Momo rests his head on Sousuke’s shoulder in bashfulness.

 

Sousuke was about to ask if he was alright until momo started pumping his dick causing Sousuke to hiss at the sudden friction. Sousuke decided to follow his lead and pump Momo’s member. Momo moans but muffles it with Sousuke’s shoulder. They continue until they feel an intense heat building up as their breathing becomes more audible.

 

“Sousuke wait, I’m so close.”

 

Without hesitating he releases Momo making the otter confused and stopping his pumping as well.

 

“Sousuke, what’s wrong?”

 

“Momo, are you ok with going a little further?”

  
Momo turns red but nods yes. Sousuke positions Momo on his side. Sousuke flips his own position leaving them facing each others dicks. This time Sousuke starts by taking Momo into his mouth. Momo moans uncontrollably as Sousuke bobs his head, not being used to this new found pleasure. Momo snapped out of his daze so he could make Sousuke feel good too. Momo grabbed Sousuke’s dick and giving the head a few licks. Sousuke let out a moan around Momo’s dick, which made Momo moan as well. Momo decides to take out all the stops as he takes the head into his mouth as far as he could go. After he found out how much he could take in without choking, he starts to bob his head on it.

 

Sousuke starts to feel Momo tense up and starts taking him all in. This caused Momo to moan loudly until he let out muffled gasp and released in Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke quickly grabs the tissue box, got a handful to spit it out, and tosses it into the trash.

 

Momo decides that he should try to take even more of Sousuke. Sousuke moans loudly but as Momo tried to take more, he choked, pulled off, and started to cough violently. Sousuke quickly got to Momo to sit up straight and rubbed his back.

 

After his coughing calmed down, Momo turns to Sousuke and says, “I’m sorry! Do you still want me to finish?!?”

 

Sousuke pats his head and says, “ It’s ok. We did a lot considering it’s only our third date.”

 

They decided to call it a night and put their underwear on. They laid together on Sousuke’s bed and Momo rested his head on Sousuke’s chest using it as a pillow. Sousuke wraps his arm around Momo and kisses his forehead before drifting off to sleep.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Sousuke woke up to the sound of a camera phone.

 

He opens his eyes to see a smiling Rin and Nitori at the side of the bed as they took a picture.

 

He feels something wet on his chest.

 

He looks down to see the problem.

 

Momo drools in his sleep.

  
_‘Fuck’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Finished with our third one!!! Another small step for the SouMomo ship! We still have plenty of ideas written down so please be sure to check our works every now and then. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
